Just Dance 2017/Beta Elements
Unused Elements Songs *A song called In The Hall Of The Pixel King, which consisted of a remixed version of the song "In the Hall of the Mountain King". The dance was a Solo feautring a male with a disco ball for a head, and it took place in a pixelated world. It has since been added in the series with Just Dance 2018; the dance is a different Solo featuring a different male, and it takes place in a different world. *Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini by Brian Hyland. The song appeared to have been covered for the series; the dance was a Duet featuring a female and a starfish character, and it took place in an underwater-type area with various sea life in it. It has since been added in the series with Just Dance 2018 under the name "Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie" with the cover said to have been done by The Sunlight Shakers. While the location was relatively unchanged, the starfish character was replaced with a seahorse character, and the positions were switched. Alternates *Both Titanium and RADICAL were planned to have alternates, but they were removed from the final version. For Titanium, it was a Trio dance that took place on a stage, and for RADICAL, it was a Solo dance that took place on backdrops featuring the dancer on them. RADICAL does have an alternate version in the final version, the Helmet Version, so it is possible that the Helmet Version replaced the planned alternate that consisted of a Solo dance. Avatars *An avatar for In The Hall Of The Pixel King *An avatar for Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini *An avatar of Mario from the Mario series *An avatar of Link from The Legend of Zelda series *An avatar of a ? Block from the Mario series Just Dance Machine Styles *While these were planned to be releasaed through Just Dance Unlimited, there were three styles of dance that were made, but never released. They were called Detective, Sumo, and Air Drummer. InTheHallOfThePixelKing2017.png|The icon for the scrapped concept of In The Hall Of The Pixel King ItsyBitsyTeenieWeenieYellowPolkaDotBikini.png|The icon for the original concept of Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini, later shortened to Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie in its official appearance Altered Elements *in a gameplay for September, there was a Gold Move shown that was removed in the final version. Likewise, a Gold Move seen in the final version did not occur in the gameplay video. Two Gold Moves from the final version can be seen in E3 footage, so it is possible that the change happened between pre-E3 and E3. *A move from Bonbon was slightly altered in the final version *The outfit for the middle dancer for the Trio Version of El Tiki was different. The outfit was more formal, wherelse in the final version, it is slightly less formal. *The icon for the Candy Version of Cola Song was different, as well as the setting. SeptemberGoldMoveModified.gif|The Gold Move that was removed from the final version of September Category:Unused/Modified Content